l'Asile en folie
by coyotes-girls
Summary: vs prenez une bande de fanfickeuse, des GBoys, des Anges, vous enfermez tout ce petit monde dans un asile ça vous donne un XO GundamAS et une sacrée pagaille


**TITRE :** ASILE EN FOLIE

**AUTEURS :** THE COYOTES-GIRLS : _(vi comme BIP BIP) composé des auteurs suivants : MAKENA, LAW, SHALIMAR, HAT-CHAN, SAKURA, SALOME-LI, MEEKI. Le Compte y est …1.2.3.4.5.6.7. vi c ça …7 fanfickeuses réunies au sein de Coyotes-girls_

**E MAIL** : 

**BASE :** alors au départ c du Gundam, par la suite ça devient du cross over avec Angel Sanctuary….Mais il y aurait peut-être d'autres cross over avec nous il faut s'attendre à tout ^^

**GENRE :** Délire total mais alors je ne vous explique même pas le délire, d'ailleurs pas la peine de l'expliquer venez lire…Je me demande tout de même si on va oser les Limes et les Lemons

Law : Et dire que c'est parti d'une conversation sur MSN qui a tourné au cauchemar

Makena : Moi je trouve pas ^^

Law : Facile, c'est pas toi qui te fais internée -_-

Makena : Exacte, c'est moi qui régie tout è_

**COUPLE :** Houlà vous voulez vraiment le savoir ??????????? La seule chose dont on soit certaine pour le moment c'est qu'on n'en est pas sur c'est pas clair mon explication. Faudra continuer à lire pour savoirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**_Résum_**

Makena a décidé de faire interner Law pour sa propre sécurité, mais celle-ci est récalcitrante, avec l'aide des GBoys Makena va arriver à interner Law dans « Son » asile. A la suite de cet Internement Makena décida de piéger les unes après les autres ses amies les Fanfickeuses. 

Lorsque ce fut chose faite Makena verrouilla toutes les portes de son asile et c'est ainsi que commença… (Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait tout vous raconter en un piti résuméé)

**Chapitre1**

**Une histoire d'internement**

**FLASH BACK**

Law et Makena venaient de se retrouver après une dure semaine, les deux amies qui s'appréciaient passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Hellloooo ma chérie, lança Law. Comment tu vas ?

- kikooooooooooo, répondit Mak. Ça va et toi ?

- Ça va, répondit son amie.

- Avant que j'oublie, tu as le bonjour de shalili ^^

- Cool ! Tu lui feras des Méga gros bisous pour moi, car elle me manque -_-

- Vip, je lui dirais. Au fait, tu connais Angel Sanctuary ?

- Ben je connais les grandes lignes, j'ai vu l'anime aussi pourquoi ? Demanda Law

- J'ai une copine qui m'a donné des images de Kira et de Setsuna trop belleeeeeeeee

- Kira c'est la fille démon, c'est ça ?

- Mais non !!! Répondit Makena avec agacement. Kira c'est Lucifer, et je te dirais que c'est mon futur mari. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu as dessiné une de mes robes de cérémonie, vraiment t'as la mémoire qui flanche ma pauvre

-NAN j'me rappelle bien que tu dois épouser Lucifer, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi beauuuuuuuuuuu, si jamais il veut être infidèle, je veux bien être son amante ^^

- Et Dudule alors ????????

- Je l'aie dans la poche, pas de problème, tu oublies que je suis un angeeeeeeeeeee et que je sais convaincre Môaaaaaaaaa !!!

Les deux jeunes filles, tout en continuant de marcher à travers les rues de la ville, ne c'était pas aperçu qu'elles étaient suivies, soudain un hurlement les fit sursauter et elles se retournèrent pour faire face à un Baka Natté au bord de la crise de nerf, à un Chinois qui affichait un sourire sadique, un Japonais dont l'éclat des yeux reflétaient une certaine colère, un Français qui surveillait du coin de l'œil un petit Arabe, qui lui paraissait remplis de compassion pour les deux jeunes filles.

- NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI, lança Duo.

- Mon chéri, lança Law en lui sautant au cou, je suis contente de te voir. ^^ Je plaisantais Kira ne m'intéresse pas

- On va te croire, répondit Wufei

- Law est très gentille, pourquoi elle mentirait ? Rétorqua Quatre

- Toi Wuffinet on ne t'a pas sonné, répondit Law toujours accroché à Duo. Mici Quatchou de prendre ma défense ^_^

- Et voilà, il c'est fait avoir par son sourire Angélique, rétorqua le chinois -_-

- Tu as raison, répondit Mak, elle l'a contamin

- NANNNNNNNNNNNNN, hurla Law. Il a juste vu l'Ange en Moi ^^

Heero ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel, Trowa haussa juste un sourcil, mais silencieusement, les deux tombes du groupe pensaient que Law avait un grand besoin de repos, ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs Mak et Wufei échangèrent un clin d'œil et le regard de Duo se mit à briller. Le petit groupe garda le silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Makena. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, ils s'échangèrent tous un regard des plus sadique.

Law toujours pendu au cou de son Mamourrrrrrrrrrr ne capta rien 

- Je peux les appeler Mak ? Demanda Wufei

- Vas-y, dis leur qu'on a une nouvelle patiente pour l'établissement, répondit celle-ci

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda innocemment Law

- Allo, c'est Wufei, envoyez moi deux infirmiers, Law se prend pour un Ange, on va l'interner pour lui remettre les idées en place.

- WUFEI RACCROCHE, hurla Law réalisant soudain ce que voulait faire ce sadique de Wufei. Duoooooooooooooo le laisse pas faireeeeeeeeee _

Duo supplia Makena du regard, il prenait la jeune fille en pitié et ne voulait pas que celle-ci aille si rapidement à l'Asile, le Shinigami était conscient que l'état mental de Law n'était pas très net mais bon peut-être qu'on pouvait attendre un peu pour l'enfermer. Makena devinant les pensées de l'Américain devança sa demande et répondit d'une manière étrange.

- T'inquiètes pas Duo, je suis sur qu'Heechan te consoleras à grands renforts de câlins et de bisous, et d'autres choses si tu veux ^^

Duo révisa son jugement et au grand désarrois de Law s'adressa aux autres 

- Euh ben finalement c'est pas possible de l'emmener là sur le champ pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- SI TU ME LAISSES JE TE FERAIS SUBIR PLEIN DE TRUC MISSANTTTTTTTTTT DANS MON PROCHAIN FIC

- Pas grave moi en attendant je me console dans les bras d'Hee-channnnnnnnnnnnnnn

- Je confirme, lança Heero

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……OMAE O KORUSU

Heero et Duo n'écoutaient même plus Law, l'Américain s'était saisit de la bouche du Japonais et dévorait celle-ci avec avidité, ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, Heero avait glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Duo. La situation commençait à déraper dangereusement dans un coin de la pièce on pouvait voir un autre couple en train de se déshabiller Trowa avait déjà envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce le tee-shirt de Quatre. Wufei et Makena n'en supportant pas davantage décidèrent de mettre fin à ce petit interlude coquin.

- Ca suffittttttttttttttt bande de Hentaï !!! Allez faire ça ailleurs, et plus tard nous avons autres choses à faire. Wufei la camisole, il faut en profiter. Regarde Law, elle est en état de choc.

- Oui, tu as raison profitons en ^^

Wufei passa derrière Law et vu l'état de transe de la jeune fille il n'eut aucune difficulté à lui passer la camisole. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, les ambulancier arrivé entre temps, se saisirent de la jeune fille. Les GBoys rappelés à l'ordre par Makena s'étaient tous rhabillés et attendaient que celle-ci leur donne des directives.

- Vu que tout le monde est Calmé je propose que nous rentrions, Wufei tu les accompagnes et ensuite tu mets Law dans sa cellule.

Wufei acquiesça, puis suivit Law ainsi que les deux infirmiers, pour être sûr qu'elle ne tenterait pas une bêtise. La jeune fille n'offrait pour le moment aucune résistance et avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Les ambulanciers la placèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Alors qu'il allait refermer les portes, le Dragon les arrêta.

- Mais ???

- Je dois la surveiller, vous ne savez pas ce dont elle est capable, dit-il lentement. 

Les deux ambulanciers frissonnèrent sous la remarque en s'imaginant que cette personne devait être plus que dangereuse pour avoir une personne qui la surveille de prêt. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière Wufei prit place en face de Law, toujours avec sa camisole, les yeux fixant un point invisible. La camionnette démarra. Pendant une bonne partie du voyage, la jeune fille n'eut pas de réaction.

Wufei la fixait avec un air de pitié et de sadisme. ^^ Mais la non réaction de la jeune fille le dérangeait quelque peu. Non pas qu'il voulait lui faire la converse, car elle pouvait être pire qu'un certain Baka natté, mais fallait pas qu'elle tombe inconsciente. "Je veux pas la porter," pensa le Chinois Il agita une main devant le visage de la jeune fille.

- Law ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il soupira.

- Désespérante -_-

Soudain, la camionnette rebondit, roulant sur une bosse. Wufei se cogna contre la paroi.

- HEY !!!! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !!!!

- Excusez-nous ^^0000

- Aiiiieeeeeuuuuuh !!! _

Le Dragon se tourna vers la voix féminine qui gémissait. Law essaya de se masser la tête mais regarda avec surprise sa camisole. 

- Hein ??? Kesk ????

- C'est pour ta sécurité.

Law fixa alors le Chinois qui était assis devant elle, l'air très calme. Trop calme à son goût. 

- Je peux savoir où je suis ? Et pourquoi j'ai ce truc là ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- J'te l'ai dit, répondit Wufei avec agacement. 

Law leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas en quoi une camisole était utile pour sa sécurité. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle allait avoir une jolie bosse sur le front et de deux: elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle foutait dans cette fourgonnette avec Wufei et une camisole sur elle. 

- Wu-chan ? Fit-elle avec un ton mielleux. Tu peux me l'enlever ?

- Sûrement pas.

- Mais !??!! J'ai mal à la têteuh _

-Ca marche peut-être avec Duo mais pas avec moi, rétorqua sèchement le Chinois. 

- En parlant de lui, il est où ce traître ?

-Certainement avec Heero. ^^

Wufei arborait un petit sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à la jeune fille. Mais il fallait quand même qu'elle arrive à soudoyer des infos à ce cher Wuffy.

-Fei ? Tu m'emmènes où ?

-ON. On t'emmène dans l'Asile de Makena.

-NANI ?!?!?!?

- Cries pas comme ça, chui pas sourd, rétorqua Wufei.

- Ze ne veux pas y aller !!!!

Law se lève oubliant le joli tissu blanc qui bloquait tous ses mouvements. Celle-ci était donc debout mais perdit son équilibre et s'étala par terre. Le véhicule avait encore buté sur une bosse. Law jeune fille était sur le dos.

- AIEUH !!!! MAIS QUELLE BANDE D'ABRUTI !!!!! ILS ONT EUT LES PERMIS DANS UNE POCHETTE SURPRISE C'EST PÔ POSSIBLE !!!!!!

Les deux ambulanciers de devant ne rétorquèrent rien, mais on pouvait voir une immense goûte d'eau tombée derrière leur tête. Wufei soupira. Pensant intérieurement qu'ils auraient du boulot avec elle. Law gémit et se tortilla comme elle pouvait, ses gestes entravés par la camisole. 

- Ben, tu comptes me laisser sur le sol ?

- Pourquoi pas ? ^^ Tu pourras pas aller plus bas !

- Maieuh _

Wufei rigola intérieurement puis se pencha pour saisir le poignet de la jeune fille. Il l'a releva et l'assit sur le siège pour pas qu'elle ne retombe. Law bougonna, grommelant que ce n'était pas gentil de lui laisser cette camisole. 

- Tu me l'enlèves ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai dit non.

- Stoplaiiit * chibis eyes *

- Non !

- Onegaiiiiiiii * chibis eyes tous mouillés *

- NON !!!!!!

- Wuffynounet d'amour que j'aime tant ^____^

Le Chinois leva un sourcil devant l'hypocrisie de la jeune fille. L'appeler ainsi après tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir dans ses fics. Il allait tout de même s'énerver car en faite, elle était PIRE que Maxwell.

- Stoplaiiiii ^^

- Hn !

- C'est un Oui ???

- IIE !!!!

- Pourquoi t'es missant, j't'ai rien fait ?

Et voilà qu'elle nous refait son sourire innocent. -_-. Rien que pour avoir la paix et ne plus l'entendre gémir, Wufei défit les sangles de la camisole pour qu'elle est au moins les mains libres "comme ça elle se rattrapera toute seule."

Law s'étira comme un chat, ses muscles quelque peu engourdit par cette position plus que inconfortable. Elle regarda Wufei avec un grand sourire et lui sauta allègrement dessus.

- MARCHI !!!!!!

- Ca va ! Lâche-moi !

La jeune fille se rassit en face du Dragon, scrutant la camionnette. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres celle-ci se rapprocha vers la cabine conducteur. Wufei garda un œil sur elle mais il devina les pensées de Law. Celle-ci voulait s'amuser à leur faire peur et cela allait finir dans un fossé. 

- Law !! Gronda Wufei

- Voui, Fit-elle innocemment comme un gamin pris en faute.

- Assieds-toi.

- Rabat joie -_-

Law s'assit et bouda pendant tout le reste du trajet. Mais elle avait au moins les mains libres et elle s'amusait avec les grandes manches de sa camisole, comme une enfant sans joujou qui s'amuse avec la première chose qui passe. Elle espérait ainsi faire baisser la garde de ce cher Dragon. La camionnette s'arrêta enfin.

- Hn ?! On est arrivé ?

- Mouaih !

Wufei se leva et fusilla Law du regard. Celle-ci resta assise et lui fit un grand sourire. Il soupira puis sorti du véhicule. Les deux ambulanciers étaient dehors pour réceptionner la jeune fille. Qui d'ailleurs ne venait pas !!! Law sortit d'un bond dehors, les bras au-dessus de sa tête où pendaient les longues manches de la camisole.

- RRROOOOAAAAA !!!!

Les deux ambulanciers, prit de panique, crièrent devant la furie qui sortait et surtout parce que celle-ci était libre. Il montèrent rapidement dans la camionnette et mirent encore moins de temps à disparaître de l'horizon. Law était explosé de rire, s'en tendant les côtés, à côté d'un Wufei qui désespérait. Il se saisit d'une manche qui pendouillait dans l'herbe et commença à tirer Law vers un grand bâtiment. 

- Roooooooo !!! C'est ça son Asile à Makena !!! Elle aurait pu me prévenir, je ne lui aurais jamais parlé si j'avais su -_-

Le Chinois ne dit rien mais il espérait que les autres arrivent rapidement car sinon il allait craquer. C'en était trop d'un seul coup. La jeune fille pouvait vraiment être insupportable quand elle le voulait. Mais il aurait le temps de ce venger pendant qu'elle sera en soin. è_

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était spacieux et décoré avec goût. Wufei ne tenait toujours qu'une seule manche de la camisole de Law, qui regardait tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux en poussant des "Oh ! " d'exclamations. "Bon, il est temps de l'emmener dans sa chambre," pensa Wufei. 

- Allez, suis-moi !

Le Chinois tira Law comme s'il l'a tenait par une laisse.

- Hey !! Chui pas un chien !!! Lâche ça !!

Law tira sur la manche que tenait Wufei et il l'a lâcha. La jeune fille prit la poudre d'escampette dans les couloirs en rigolant et en criant :

- Tu ne me trouveras pas !!!! Ahahahahah !!!!!

- Kuso !!!

Wufei réfléchi et ce dit qu'elle ne pouvait aller bien loin. Elle allait se perdre à coup sur dans le dédale de couloir. Il revint vers l'entrée de l'asile afin d'attendre les autres qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Alors ? Elle est où Law ? Demanda Duo collé à son Japonais.

- Dans les bâtiments en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi !

- Nani ? Fit Makena en levant un sourcil.

- Elle a toujours sa camisole mais elle est détachée. Elle est dans l'asile mais où, j'en sais rien car j'étais seul et il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte. 

Le Chinois avait débité tout cela, comme un brave soldat qui faisait son rapport à son commandant. Makena le considéra un instant avant de dire :

- Ok, vous me la chercher et enfermez là avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégâts. -_-

- OK !!!

Les 5 G-Boys se mirent à parcourir les couloirs. Duo et Heero s'occupaient du rez-de-chaussée, Trowa et Quatre du premier étage et Wufei du second car il n'y avait pas grand chose. 

**************************************************

Law avait enfin pu s'échapper mais dans un asile. -_- Bon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps car à 5 contre 1, c'était plutôt difficile de s'imaginer gagnante, et puis si on rajoutait Makena. La jeune fille essaya en premier de se débarrasser de sa camisole mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la fermeture éclair, à cause des grandes manches. Elle y renonça et se mit en chasse d'un ordinateur pour envoyer un message à Shali-chan.

_- "Elle pourrait me sortir de l"_

Law se mit à parcourir les rez-de-chaussée mais lorsqu'elle vit un certain natté au bout du couloir elle…. 

_- "Iie, il est de leur côt" -_-_

Elle renonça à lui sauter dessus et avec un pincement au cœur, elle monta par l'escalier repéré précédemment. Elle fit alors très attention car si Duo était là, cela voulait dire que cinq garçons étaient à sa rechercher.

_- "MDR !!!"_

Law avança doucement dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil dans les pièces qu'elle croisait. Toutes des chambres. La jeune fille déglutit en pensant que l'une d'elle serait bientôt la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. Continuant sa progression dans le couloir, une voix familière lui parvient. Elle venait du prochain couloir. 

- Pourtant, elle avait l'air si gentille.

- Tu sais, elle cachait tout simplement son jeux, répondit une voix plus grave.

- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a du bon en elle, seulement, elle le cache.

_- "Sous une trèèès épaisse couche alors,"_ pensa Trowa.

Law prit derechef les escaliers afin de ne pas tomber sur le Français et le petit blond. Quatre avait beau être le plus gentil des cinq, elle en doutait fortement maintenant. Law monta les escaliers mais la porte fit un petit bruit quand elle l'a ferma. La jeune fille courut jusqu'en haut des escaliers puis se plaqua contre un mur. La porte s'ouvrit pis se referma. Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas, c'est la réflexion du grand brun.

- C'est Wufei qui va la rattraper ^^

Law ouvrit très précautionneusement la porte. Elle jeta un regard dehors puis sortit. La jeune fille parcourut rapidement toutes les salles. Un bureau, avec un ordinateur. ^^

- Chouette !!!

Law s'assit devant et vit qu'il était allumé. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre afin d'avoir accès à Internet. Déjà connecté ??? Pas grave, pensa-t-elle, je dois envoyer un message à Shali. Elle ouvrit sa boite mail sur MSN et cliqua sur nouveau message. Elle mit l'adresse de son amie et commença à rédiger un rapide texte.

-"TASUKETE SHALI-CHAN !!!!

Makena et les G-Boys ont pété un câble.

Je me retrouve enfermer dans un asile je ne sais où ???

Il faut que tu me sortes de là et vite !!!!

Law!"

- Tiens mais qui voilà, fit une voix connue de la jeune fille.

Law sursauta et leva les yeux de l'écran, voyant ainsi Wufei sur le bas de la porte.

- Wuffynounet !!^^000

Sa main toujours sur la souris, la jeune fille cliqua sur envoyer pour que le message parvienne bien à son amie. Le Chinois avança vers elle. 

- On essaye de s'échapper, petite souris ^^

- Nan, répondit-elle avec un regard noir. J'appelle du renfort.

Wufei esquiva un sourire puis se plaça derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci allait fermer la fenêtre quand le Chinois attrapa sa main.

- Hn, tu as prévenu, Shalimar. Je le dirais à Makena mais avant, tu vas aller dans ta nouvelle chambre. ^^

- Nan, ze ne veux pas !!!

Law tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir mais le Dragon fut plus rapide. Il l'avait retenu par les deux manches qui pendouillaient. Il prit Law par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce. La jeune fille criait et lui martelait le dos à coup de poing. 

- Lâche-moi !!!!

Wufei ne dit rien et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et la balança sur un lit. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

- BAKA YARÔ !!!!  (=Connard ^^)

Law martelait la porte à coup de poing mais elle s'arrêta vite car elle avait mal aux mains et personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. Wufei se dirigea vers le bureau de Makena avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Wufei après s'être assuré que la chambre de Law était bien fermée, reprit le chemin du bureau de Makena, en même temps que lui arrivèrent Quatre, Trowa et Duo. Le Quatuor de choc pénétrèrent dans la pièce, celle lui était lumineuse, un grand bureau de style Anglais trônait au milieu de la pièce derrière celui-ci une large bibliothèque, sur le coté droit un immense canapé et un fauteuil, sur la gauche un meuble bas, ainsi qu'un coffre fort. Le bureau était très agréable. Heechan avait déjà rejoins Makena, les quatre garçons attendaient patiemment que leur amie Makena s'adresse à eux, ils prirent place sur le canapé, et Wufei prit le fauteuil.

Heero qui se tenait à coté de Makena, s'éloigna et vint s'asseoir auprès d'un shinigami tout heureux d'avoir récupéré son heechan.

L'américain qui recommençait à vouloir profiter de son homologue se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Makena

- Duo ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça lança Makena, Law sans s'en apercevoir a envoyé un mail à Shalimar et c'est très ennuyeux

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Mak, Shali on va aller la chercher à la sortie de la Fac

- Non rétorqua Makena, elle a dû recevoir le message, donc elle doit être en route, il y a plus inquiétant et nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour agir.

- Un problème ? demanda le Français

- Oh Par Allah elle a pas fais ça ? demanda Quatre 

- De quoi tu parles Quatchou demanda Duo

- Makena et moi commença Quatre avions ciblés nos futurs pensionnaires suite à vos comptes rendu, Les Fanfickeuses que vous avez tous côtoyée durant une petite période sont dans notre base de donnée. Pour nos expériences à venir, nous avons sélectionné les personnes suivantes : SHALIMAR, HATCHAN, SAKURA, SALOME-LI, ET LAW notre objectif était de seulement capturer Law pour l'instant seulement en envoyant le mail à Shalimar, Law a activé sans le savoir les autres boîtes. Nous avons une bonne heure avant que les autres reçoivent le mail, il faut qu'on les intercepte avant qu'elles ne le reçoivent.

Makena qui était au téléphone, raccrocha le combiné et s'adressa aux garçons

- Shalimar est en route, la personne que j'avais chargé de la surveiller vient de me dire qu'elle a précipitamment quitté son appartement que dans peu de temps elle sera là, je vais m'en occuper, vous autres allez me récupérer ces demoiselles et avec tact messieurs

-Les répartitions sont les suivantes lança le chinois : Duo : Salomé li, Heero : Sakura, Trowa : Hatchan, voilà c'est tout pour le moment et faites attention à vous. 

- Et moi je fais quoi demanda Quatre

- Quatre lança Makena, Shalimar va arriver je vais l'accueillir, et lui sortir un petit speech lorsqu'elle sera en confiance, arrive avec Réléna et n'oublies pas les pilules roses celle en forme de bonbon on lui en offrira et après direction la chambre

Les G-boys partirent chacun de leur côté afin d'effectuer leur grande mission, durant ce temps là Quatre suivant les consignes de Makena alla trouver Réléna dans son Laboratoire afin de voir avec elle si les calmants étaient au point, et si les instruments de torture étaient près.

Makena venait d'apercevoir la voiture de Shalimar devant la grille, elle vit son amie se faufiler parmi les arbres. Makena soupira et décida d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Elle enfila sa doudoune, et allait sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle vit entrer Zech portant Shalimar. Makena resta interdite quelques secondes avant de s'adresser au jeune homme

- Zech je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ??? Demanda la brune tu ne dois pas assister à un séminaire ?

- Si mais en partant je l'ai vu se faufiler donc je l'ai suivi et au moment où elle allait pénétrer ici je l'ai assommé, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je te l'a met o ? 

Makena téléphona à Réléna qui vint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de Quatre, elle fit une injection d'un liquide de couleur rose fuchsia afin que Shalimar dorme encore quelques heures. Zech pris congé, il était vraiment en retard pour son séminaire, Quatre accompagna Réléna ainsi que les infirmiers qui conduisaient Shali dans sa nouvelle chambre.

****Pendant ce temps Duo venait d'arriver devant l'appartement de Salomé li, il se demanda qu'elle technique il allait pouvoir utiliser pour emmener sa victime là où il le voulait. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, fort de ce sentiment le pilote du Deathcythe toqua à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille avec une coupe courte châtain clair en apercevant Duo la jeune fille fut surprise mais néanmoins très contente

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO superrrrrrrrrrrrr, contente de te voir, qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ???

- Ecoute Salomé on a peu de temps, Wufei et Makena on perdus la raison, il faut que tu m'accompagnes tu dois les raisonner, allez vient avec moi je t'emmène chez Makena

- Oui, Oui calme toi Duo, je viens avec toi, laisse moi juste le temps de boire un verre d'eau, et nous irons trouver ces deux l

- Pas la peine j'ai un nouveau soda dans la voiture tu goûteras et tu me diras ce que tu en penses lança Duo avec son piti sourire Shinigamiresque

Salomé li suivi Duo jusque dans sa voiture, et prit place à ses côtés, le pilote02 lui tendit une bouteille remplit d'un liquide de couleur rose pastel, la jeune fille regarda un instant le liquide puis commença à boire. Le liquide avait un goût de framboise, au bout d'une minute Salomé perdit connaissance. Duo prit alors son portable et composa le numéro de Makena

- Mak c'est Duo, c'est bon j'ai Salomé, ça n'a pas été difficile de la piéger, vous pouvez préparer sa chambre, je lui aie fait boire la mixture de Réléna et apparemment c'est efficace, au bout d'une minute elle était dans les vaps. Bon j'te laisse, je me mets en route, à tout de suite Mak. Bisous ma Grande (et Duo raccrocha) ****

****Au même moment Trowa arrivait devant chez Hatchan, le jeune homme au regard vert émeraude se dirigea vers l'entrée, il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner, il avait un double des clefs. Il pénétra donc dans la maison et se dirigea vers le salon ou il trouva Hatchan en train de lire son dernier mangas « Count Cain » absorbé par sa lecture elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme rentré lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule celle-ci sursauta 

- Ah c'est toi mon piti Trowinou, tu m'as fais peur, tiens tu as pensé à me rapporter des fraises tagada, t'es un véritable amour mon ange, allez donnes les moi, je veux en manger tout de suite lança jeune fille blonde comme les blés

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi hatchan demanda Trowa, tu veux vraiment manger ses Tagada ???

- Mais ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je veux des Tagada répondit Hatchan avec impatience

Trowa, donna le paquet de bonbon à la jeune fille, l'a regarda manger ses fraises avec gourmandise, au bout d'un instant la jeune fille qui entre temps avait repris sa lecture sous le regard du jeune homme s'endormit doucement Trowa consulta sa montre et se permis un petit haussement de sourcil. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et à son tour composa le numéro de Makena

- Nous serons là dans un petit quart d'heure, Dis à Réléna que l'effet des tagada est de trois minutes trente cinq. Bon je raccroche j'arrive préparez sa chambre et le pilote 03 raccrocha. ****

****Heero lui surveillait l'appartement de Sakura depuis bientôt une heure, il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas encore rentrée. Au bout d'un moment, il l'a vit arriver ses cheveux au vent avec cette couleur auburn qui lui allait si bien, sortant de sa voiture Heero se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle.

Sakura ayant aperçut le jeune homme se diriger vers elle, se posa la question de savoir ce qui pouvait bien amener le perfect soldier à lui rendre visite, elle n'approfondit pas sa pensée trop heureuse que le jeune homme lui rende une petite visite.

Heero attrapa Sakura par les épaules, plongea ses deux aigues marines dans le regard de la jeune fille et lui dit

- Sakura, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides toi seule peux résoudre mon problème

Sakura qui commençait à s'affoler alerté par le ton inquiet de son ami, hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, elle était décidée elle aiderait le glaçon de service

- Heero répondit la brune avec compassion. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider, mais avant je vais prendre un petit goûter j'ai une petite faim

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tien prends un donuts ils sont très bon tu sais

Sakura, étant affamé, prit le Donuts et commença à le manger, cependant une petite chose l'intriguait la couleur rose du gâteau elle était habituée à seulement voir celui-ci avec un nappage rose, mais là il était entièrement rose. Sakura allait demander une explication à Heero, mais celui-ci lui fit un charmant sourire, et Sakura sous le charme, en oublia sa question et termina son donuts. Elle suivit Heero jusque dans sa voiture, elle s'assit à côté de lui et une soudaine fatigue s'empara d'elle, pensant que cela était dû au fait que sa journée avait été fatigante, Sakura se dit qu'une petite sieste lui ferait du bien, les questions qu'elle voulait poser à Heero pouvait attendre.

Heero qui surveillait la jeune fille, tapota son épaule mais la jeune fille plongée dans un profond sommeil ne réagit pas

Heero se saisit de son portable et appela Mak

- Makena…Mission accompli je rentre immédiatement préparez sa chambre. Et il raccrocha****

Makena, reposa le combiné et poussa un long soupir de soulagement, enfin tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas prévue de faire interner les autres fanfickeuses si tôt, mais à présent il était trop tard. Et puis de toute façon les G.Boys étaient restés inactif trop longtemps, un peu d'exercice avec des cibles ayant le potentiel de ses jeunes filles ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique. La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre les trois pilotes qui arrivaient avec leur fardeau. Makena se tourna vers Wufei un sourire aux lèvres et s'adressa à lui

- Tu dois être content Wu, tu as finalement eu ce que tu voulais, elles sont toutes présentes, chacune dans leur chambre. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

- Oui avec tout ce que l'on nous a enseigné en théorie, nous allons enfin pouvoir tester nos connaissances d'un point de vu pratique.

Makena et Wufei sortirent du bureau pour aller retrouver leurs amis, qui entre temps avaient déposés leur précieux colis dans les chambres. Wufei ordonna que des pilules (version tagada) Boisson, gâteaux, soit donné à, chacune des filles afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas trop vite, lorsque cela fut fait il demanda aux infirmiers de déposer Sakura dans la chambre qu'occupait Shalimar, Duo et Trowa demandèrent au Chinois que leur futur victime soit isolée et mise chacune dans une cellule individuelle. Makena donna son accord et elle convoqua tout le monde en salle de réunion

**A suivre**

*************************************************************************************************

Voilà j'en revient pas on a terminé ce premier chapitre, qui comme le disait Law était au départ un petit délire entre deux coupines sur MSN.

Et voilà que maintenant nous sommes 7 à l'écrire cette fic.

Génialissime NE ???

Maintenant on va toutes se remettre à l'écriture pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre

*************************************************************************************************

Heero : Bon c pas tout ça mais on commence quand les tortures

Duo : seulement après mon calinou

Trowa : Il a raison Duo, un calinou et on commencera après

Quatre : ah vivivivivi moi je vote pour

Wuffei : NON MAIS C PAS FINIS CE BORDEL ALLEZ AU BOULOTS ET TOUT DE SUITE

Makena : OH OH Wu il est remonté attention ça va barderrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
